All She Knows
by Jesson
Summary: Le temps du Glee Club est bien loin, l'université est finie, on est adulte maintenant et cela risque d'être plus compliqué qu'on le pensait.
1. Mme Fabray

Oui je sais une nouvelle fiction alors que j'ai pas même finis la première, mais cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis bien longtemps et est beaucoup plus approfondie dans mon esprit alors j'ai pas réussie a résiter.

_Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe encore une fois, j'essaie de me corriger mais étant Dyslexique, c'est très compliquée pour moi._

Si ca vous plait n'hésitait pas à laisser un petit reviews, votre avis compte, et même si l'histoire et toute écris dans ma tête vos idées sont les bienvenues.

**Ce n'est que le début ...**

* * *

La jeune femme blonde se penche sur le berceau, de la petite chambre bleu, et en sort un joli petit nourrisson de quelque semaine.

Elle le serre contre elle puis le berce en lui parlant tout bas.

- Tu sais que tu es la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vue ? Hein, oui tu le sais, elle sourit, et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es un tout petit bébé, ni même parce que tu es mon petit garçon. Je le dis parce tu l'es, tu es magnifique et je t'aime.

- Il ne faut pas l'écouter !

Elle se retourne et contre l'encadrement de la porte, une jolie jeune femme brune les observe les bras croisés

- Elle va te dire à qu'elle point tu es merveilleux, que tu es tout pour elle et une fois qu'elle aura un nouveau jouer, elle t'oubliera, comme elle m'oublie !

- Tu ne compares quand même pas notre fils à un jouer, mais non maman n'a pas dit ça.

Toutes les deux rient et Quinn continue de le bercer en s'approchant de sa femme, celle-ci sourit à son fils et lui caresse la tête.

- Je ne l'ai pas entendu pleurer.

- Il n'a pas pleuré, j'étais réveillé alors je suis venue le voir, explique la jeune femme blonde.

Puis elle approche le bébé près de son oreille et fait semblant de l'écouter comme s'il lui parlait.

- Comment qu'est ce que tu dis bébé Charlie ? Pourquoi maman est debout alors que le docteur à dit qu'elle avait besoin de repos ?

La brune roule les yeux

- Est-ce que tu peux dire à maman que je vais bien maintenant.

- Mm, Peut être que tu te sens bien, mais le docteur à dit repos…

- Ca fait des semaines que je me repose, je suis prête à reprendre la vie là où je l'ai laissée. Je veux m'occuper de lui, de toi, de nous.

Elle caresse maintenant la toute petite main du bébé et pause sa tête sur l'épaule de son épouse.

Ils restent comme ça, tous les trois, un petit moment avant que Quinn réalise l'heure qui l'est et s'inquiète à nouveau pour la santé de sa femme.

- Il est tard, tu devrais aller t'allongé, je le couche et je te rejoins.

- Mais Quinn

- Pas de mais, je suis ta femme, je prends soin de toi, alors, vas y, j'arrive.

Elle soupire mais finis par l'écouter, elle dépose un petit bisous sur le front du bébé avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Toi, ton bisous et tout le reste, tu peux oublier !

Quinn sourit et retourne près du berceau où elle couche son fils, elle lui caresse le ventre en souriant.

- Bonne nuit mon amour.

Le couple habite dans une maison de banlieue depuis plus de deux ans. Après avoir vécu dans un appartement de New York, pendant une année, l'envi d'une maison à suivis l'envie d'un mariage juste avant celle d'avoir un bébé.

Dans leur grande chambre, Quinn s'allonge sur le côté et observe sa femme.

- Rachel, tu ne boude pas vraiment, Pouffe la blonde.

- Ca dépend, ce que tu as prévu de faire maintenant.

La brune se retourne et commence à l'embrasser en passant une de ses jambes entre celle de Quinn puis elle fait glisser ses mains sur ses fesses.

- Je me trompe ou tu as une idée derrière la tête ?

- Exactement, viens sur moi !

- En plein milieu de la nuit ?

- Depuis quand ca pause un problème, la questionne Rachel

Elle se colle encore plus à la blonde

- Le docteur t'as dit que tout aller bien et qu'on pouvait avoir une vie épanouie, tu as le droit de me faire l'amour, qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus, continue la brune.

- Je n'ai pas envi de te faire de mal, tu es si fragile.

- Tu es la personne la plus douce que je connaisse et j'ai besoin d'être tout contre toi

- Rachel, on est tous les soirs collés l'une à l'autre, je te serre contre moi aussi fort que je peu.

- Justement, c'est bien ça le problème, t'es contre moi et rien ne se passe.

Elle s'allonge sur Quinn, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres puis fait de même le long de sa mâchoire avant d'atteindre son cou.

Elle l'embrasse plusieurs fois derrière l'oreille avant de lui murmurer.

- J'ai envi de sentir tes mains partout sur moi

Alors la blonde fait glisser ses mains jusqu'aux hanches de sa femme qui sourit.

- J'ai très, très envi, de te sentir en moi, murmure une nouvelle fois Rachel avec la voix la plus sexy possible.

- Madame Rachel Berry, on dirait que vous êtes vraiment en manque…

Mais la brune, en même temps qu'elle continue à l'embrasser dans le cou, commence à remuer ses hanches alors qu'une de ses jambes se trouve entre celle de Quinn. Cela fait inévitablement monter le désir de la blonde qui renverse sa femme de sorte que c'est maintenant elle qui se retrouve sur Rachel.

Elle l'embrasse à son tour, un baiser passionnée au début, leurs lèvres se séparent pour se retrouver rapidement, leurs langues se caressent un court instant. Puis le baiser devient plus doux et tendre, leurs langues se rencontrent à nouveau et n'arrivent plus à se séparer.

- Dans cette chambre c'est Mme Fabray, dans cette maison c'est Rachel Fabray, gémit la jeune fille alors que Quinn embrasse chaque parcelle de la peau de son cou.

Une de ses mains caresse son ventre, du bout des doigts elle touche la cicatrice, encore rosée, que Rachel à garder du jour de l'accouchement.

- Quinn, gémit son épouse, fait moi l'amour s'il te plait, fait moi l'amour.

Elles s'embrassent à nouveau, puis la jeune femme blonde pause son front contre celui de Rachel.

- Si je te fais mal ou quoi que ce soit, tu me le dis, promis ?

- Je doute d'avoir mal entre tes mains, c'est toujours...

- Rachel, gronde la femme au dessus d'elle.

- Je te le promets.

Quinn soupire ce qui provoque le rire de Rachel qui se mord la lèvre inférieur.

Ensuite Rachel prend la main de Quinn qu'elle fait descendre jusqu'à son short et elles se regardent intensément.

- Tout ira bien, Rachel essaie de la rassurer encore une fois.

Leurs corps se retrouve enfin, même si techniquement ils ne s'étaient pas séparer, du moins il n'y a pas si longtemps. Leur tee shirt et shorts respectif sont vite retirés et tombent sur le sol à côté du lit.

On peu entendre le gémissement de Rachel quand les lèvres de Quinn embrassent ses seins, quand ses mains caressent ses cuisses. Sa respiration se fait plus lente, sa tête tombe en arrière et elle serre les dents pour ne pas gémir trop fort.

Les doigts de la blonde effleurent l'entre jambe de sa femme et sens tout le corps se cambrer sous elle. Elle la dévorer les yeux et embrasse son ventre et remonte à ses sein puis à sa bouche.

Doucement elle commence à la caresser et est forcée de constater à quel point Rachel est déjà humide.

- Mmm, oui, souffle Rachel

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente un premier doigt en elle, doigt qui entame aussitôt un mouvement très lent de vas-et-viens.

- Oh mon dieu, ce que c'est bon ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Quinn sourit et accélère ses mouvements en essayant d'être toujours aussi tendre que possible.

- Quinn, mm, surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, surtout t'arrête pas, même si tout brule autour de nous, pitié, mmm…

- Vraiment, vas y dit moi ce que tu ressens.

Rachel fait descendre sa main jusqu'à l'entre jambes de la blonde.

- Je vais te montrer.

Elle la caresse à son tour et se mord la lèvre en sentant l'humidité de sa femme.

Front contre front leur yeux se croisent c'est à ce moment là que la brune choisis pour enfoncer deux doigts en Quinn.

- Oh, oui, gémit bruyamment Quinn en se cambrant.

Leurs bassins se mettent en mouvement, Quinn ajoute un de ses doigts et l'embrasse passionnément couvrant les gémissements de la brune.

- Je t'aime tellement, elle embrasse Rachel à nouveau

- Je t'aime bien plus

Elles ont du mal à respirer et à se parler mais elles continuent à s'embrasser et leurs bassins bougent de plus en plus vite.

De baisers en caresses, de mots doux en gémissement leurs corps sont pris de tremblements. Elles atteignent l'orgasme quasiment en même temps. Quinn laisse tomber sa tête contre son cou, et ressert son étreinte.

Au bout de quelque minute les deux jeunes femmes s'endorment enlacées, épuisées mais heureuse, leur fils dort paisiblement dans la chambre d'à côté, Rachel à réussi à faire comprendre à sa femme qu'elle est bien rétabli et Quinn à réussi à vaincre sa peur de voir Rachel souffrir, du moins pour cette nuit.


	2. Souffle

**_Juste un petit mot pour dire merci zonafan pour ton Review, ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un avis ) et tous les autres pour les Alerts_**

* * *

_(Flash Back)_ Santana et Brittany viennent rendre visite aux futures mamans. La naissance de Charlie étant dans un plus d'un mois, les deux amies, surtout Santana, la future marraine, se fait une joie de leur rendre visite.

Toutes les quatre profitent de la journée ensoleillée pour se balader et faire du shopping, histoire de pourrir encore plus le bébé avant même qu'il naisse.

Elles finissent par manger au restaurant pour que Rachel ne se stresse pas et profite du repas avec ses amies, parce que même si c'est Quinn qui cuisine, la brune ne peut s'empêcher de bouger.

- Bon allez, dite nous, on veut savoir, insiste Santana.

- Puisqu'on te dit, qu'on ne sait pas et qu'on veut ne pas savoir, lui répond Quinn en souriant.

- C'est complètement débile, braille son amie.

- Pourquoi, tu l'aimeras moins si c'est un garçon, ou plus si c'est une fille, s'inquiète Rachel.

- Mais non, mais regardez, on a du tout acheté unisexe

Brittany, silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, rit ce qui fait sourire Rachel.

- J'ai vu des trucs adorables que je n'ai pas pu acheter, parce que les parents de ma, mon, rahhh, parce que vous êtes stupide !

- Chérie calme toi, on pourra toujours lui acheter plus tard

- Quand, il, elle, quand bébé Berry sera trop grand, elle soupire.

- Le plus important c'est que ce bébé aura les deux meilleures marraines, conclut Rachel.

Deux marraines, parce qu'après un combat acharné pour être la vraie Marraine, c'est finalement Santana qui a gagné et la blonde a affirmée que, comme elles forment un couple, elle le serait aussi, un peu. Personne n'a osé la contredire et depuis tout le monde agis comme si cette question avait été réglée.

Bébé Berry comme l'a surnommée sa « marraine », a défaut de savoir s'il s'agit d'un garçon ou d'une fille, aura donc deux marraines et un parrain Kurt, qui lui, plus qu'honoré, s'imagine déjà s'occuper de sa garde robe et de sa future carrière même en étant très loin, en Angleterre, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

Pendant que Rachel et Brittany marchent loin devant elles, Quinn et Santana traînent, elles, qui autre fois aimaient vraiment le shopping commencent vraiment a fatiguées surtout que leur moitié respectif leur font faire les mêmes magasins depuis la fin du repas.

- Bon, j'en ai assez, la blonde se laisse tomber sur un banc près d'eux, je ne retournerais pas à l'autre bout du centre commercial pour un tee shirt moins cher, j'ai passé l'âge.

- Mamie Quinn n'a plus 15 ans hein, Santana sourit

- Exactement, elle sourit à son tour, pourtant on est jeune

- Mais la vie passe si vite, continue son amie.

- Mon dieu, on dirait nos parents, on n'a pas encore 25 ans et on parle déjà comme eux.

Toutes les deux soupirent exagérément et finissent pas éclater de rire.

- Brittany à l'air d'être sur un petit nuage, tu as fait ta demande ?

- Je t'ai dit que ce n'étais pas encore le bon moment

- Tu attends peut être qu'elle te menace encore de te quitter ?

- On vient de se retrouver, je n'ai pas envie que ce soit une des raisons de

- Santana, ça fait tellement longtemps que tu l'aimes, tu n'as pas besoin de raison, demande lui d'être ta femme, installé vous une bonne fois pour toute ensemble

- Si tu dis faite des bébés, j't'étrangle !

- Bon peut être pas tout de suite pour les enfants, mais regarde avec Rachel ça n'a jamais été simple et pourtant on construit notre famille.

- Vous deux c'est écrit, alors que moi je suis tellement compliquée et puis le mariage...

- Peut être, mais n'attend pas que ce soit finis pour de bon pour réaliser que tu es enfin prête.

Elles sont interrompues par Rachel et Britt qui reviennent avec de nouveau sachet en mains.

- On a tout ce qu'il nous faut, on peu rentrer à la maison, demande Quinn en rejoignant sa femme.

- Oui, je dois juste aller, aux toilettes, explique-t-elle timidement.

- Encore, s'étonne Santana, tu as pissé plus en deux heures que Quinn, Britt et moi réunies en une journée.

- Au cas où tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, je suis enceinte, donc oui je passe beaucoup de temps aux toilettes et non ça ne m'amuse pas plus que ça.

- Tout le monde sait que tu es enceinte si tu vois ce que je veux dire

Elle joint les gestes à la parole et mime un gros ventre.

- Subtile façon de me rappeler que je ressemble à une baleine.

- On t'attend ici, Quinn lui prend ses sacs, l'embrasse sur le front et lui murmure et tu es la plus belle.

La brune s'éclipse le sourire aux lèvres, sous les soupires de Santana à qui Brittany s'empresse de donner un coup de coude.

Cinq minutes plus tard, l'ancien trio infernal attend encore la brune devant la porte des WC, qui s'ouvre encore une fois laissant sortir une femme et sa petite fille.

- On devrait aller voir, répète Britt pour la deuxième fois.

- Elle pisse, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il lui arrive, demande Santana, elle a passé plus de temps aux toilettes qu'avec nous et en fait je commence à m'habituer à son absence.

- Ca fait quand même plus de cinq minutes, précise sa petite amie.

- D'accord, j'y vais, finit Quinn pour mettre tout le monde d'accord.

Elle donne tous ses sachets à S qui en fait tomber un, et rejoins sa femme.

A l'intérieur toutes les portes sont ouvertes, sauf celle du fond, elle est donc seule avec Rachel.

- Chérie, San commence à perdre patience

- Je voulais faire vite, mais il c'est passé quelque chose de

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu as des nausées parce que je crois qu'il me reste ces bonbons qui

- J'ai perdu les eaux, lui explique la brune.

- Et tu attends que ça passe enfermé dans les WC du centre commercial, Quinn réagit soudainement attend tu as perdu les eaux, le travail a commencé ?

- C'est juste que, j'ai paniquée et, elle souffle, et c'est un peu douloureux.

- Très bien, tu peux ouvrir la porte ?

La brune s'exécute, elle est assise sur le couvercle des toilettes et se tiens le ventre. Le regarde de Quinn tombe immédiatement sur cette flaque au sol.

- Oui mon ange, tu as perdu les eaux, sourit la blonde.

- Génial, elle ferme les yeux et souffle bruyamment, maintenant tu peux m'aider à sortir d'ici, parce que j'y connais rien, mais je crois que bébé « FAB-ERRY » est pressé.

Quinn rit en s'approchant de la jeune femme et lui prend la main.

- Calme toi et respire, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital, il n'est pas très loin d'ici.

- Non, pas l'hôpital, elle respire, la clinique, je veux aller à la clinique, je veux le docteur

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et souffle une nouvelle fois.

- Mon ange, si tu as raison, le plus sûr et le plus proche c'est l'hôpital, allez, viens, appuis toi sur moi.

A l'hôpital, en arrivant les contractions de Rachel n'ont finalement pas l'air si proche, mais Quinn légèrement stressé saute sur l'infirmière de l'accueil.

- Bonjour, on va avoir un bébé, on a perdu les eaux.

- Toutes les quatre, interroge l'infirmière en faisant référence aux trois autres femmes derrière elle.

San et Britt soutiennent Rachel qui a l'air beaucoup plus calme que dans les toilettes tout à l'heure.

- Non, seulement ma femme et moi, je veux dire c'est ma femme qui a perdu les eaux.

- Très bien, alors, on se calme, on respire et on remplie ce dossier

- Mais puisqu'on vous dit que le bébé va se pointer, dit Santana

- Ecoutez mesdames, on parle depuis plusieurs minutes et votre amie n'a toujours pas eu de contraction, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne va pas arriver dans les secondes qui viennent, d'accord ?

Aucune d'elles ne trouvent quoi répondre et l'infirmière tend à nouveau le dossier à Quinn.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, la future maman est emmenée dans une chambre et sa femme s'installe sur une chaise à côté du lit.

- Mesdames, le rythme du bébé est bon, il est encore un peu haut mais, tout va bien, rassure le médecin, je dois vous abandonner quelque instant, il va falloir être patiente

- Patiente comment, s'inquiète la jeune femme brune.

- Tout va bien, les constantes de votre bébé et les vôtres sont parfaites, seulement ça va prendre quelques heures

Il quitte la chambre sans plus d'explication, Quinn caresse la main de sa femme avec son pouce et la regarde avec un léger sourire.

- Quelques heures, mais, cela avait été très vite pour toi.

- Tu sais bien que toutes les femmes sont différentes et bien mettre au monde un bébé, c'est différent aussi selon les femmes, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal.

Elles se regardent affectueusement et se sourient.

- Alors, ça y est, question la brune.

- Oui, nerveuse ?

- Pas du tout, ment-elle avant de soupirer, atrocement !

Sa femme rit et l'embrasse sur la joue

- On va être maman, tu vas être la meilleure et je t'aime.

- Je t'aime bien plus

Les jeunes femmes s'embrassent tendrement devant l'infirmière qui vérifie les machines autour de Rachel.

- Comme c'est mignon, se moque-t-elle, profiter-en, dans moins de deux heures elle vous haïra.

Puis elle sort de la salle et Rachel et Quinn échangent un regard en fronçant les sourcilles.

- Tu ferais peut-être bien de dire à Britt et à San de rentrer à la maison, si ça prend plusieurs heures

- C'est vrai, je vois déjà Santana râler à travers tout l'hôpital parce que ça ne va pas assez vite.

Elle l'embrasse à nouveau et pars rejoindre les filles qui attendent toujours à l'accueil.

- Combien, combien vous voulais pour me dire le sexe du bébé Fabray ?

Santana est appuyée contre le bureau et essaie de marchander pour avoir des informations. Elle ne remarque même pas que Quinn les as rejoint.

Néanmoins Brittany lui sourit et roule des yeux quand Santana remet cela avec une sage femme qui vient d'arriver.

- Elle essaie d'acheter tout le personnel, confit Brittany.

- Ah oui ?

- T'inquiète pas, personne est décidé de lâcher quoique ce soit, achève la brune en soupirant.

Brittany lui tend la main qu'elle saisit et s'installe sur ses genoux.

- Rachel m'envoie vous demander de rentrer, elle a peur que vous vous ennuyez.

- Tu vas dire à Berry qu'il est hors de question que je parte d'ici avant de connaitre le sexe du têtard.

- On va attendre ici, dit Britt en souriant.

- Même si ça dur tout le reste de la journée et toute la nuit ?

- Même s'il lui faut une semaine pour se décider de sortir, surenchérie Santana.

Pendant les heures qui suivent, Quinn reste aux côtés de Rachel et joue son rôle de femme à la perfection. Elle lui tient la main, la couvre de baiser et de mots doux, elle lui essuie le visage et lui parle. La jeune femme blonde lui rappel les moments majeurs de leur relation, elle lui raconte sa vision de l'avenir.

Heureusement pendant cette longue attente son épouse ne souffre pas beaucoup, elles arrivent même à se chamailler quand Quinn explique comment elle imagine le côté strict et maman poule de Rachel.

Puis vint le moment, celui où il faut pousser et donner la vie, la jeune femme se rapproche encore plus d'elle et essaie d'être aussi présente qu'on peut l'être à sa place.

Dans un dernier effort, Rachel pousse de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'on entende les premiers cris du petit garçon. On lui dépose sur sa poitrine et le regard du petit se pause immédiatement sur sa maman.

Tous les trois passent le plus beau des instants, mais comme à chaque fois il n'est que de courte durée.

- Excusez-moi, je vous le ramène très vite et tout propre, explique une infirmière avant de l'emmener.

Rachel regarde cette femme qui emporte son enfant et se retourne vers Quinn.

- J'ai un peu froid, se plaint la jeune femme brune.

- T'es toute pâle, dit son épouse inquiète.

Quinn se retourne vers le médecin, mais elle sent l'emprise sur sa main se desserrée.

- Rachel, tente la blonde.

Elle pause son autre main sur le bras de sa femme quand l'appareillage médical se met à sonner.

- La pression artérielle s'effondre, indique l'aide soignante.

- Rachel, essaie à nouveau Quinn, mais elle reste sans réponse.

Très vite elle se fait bousculer par le personnel médical, elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe, il y a toutes ces personnes qui s'agitent autour de la femme qu'elle aime et elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, articule-t-elle avec du mal.

- Mme Fabray je vais devoir vous demander de sortir, déclare le docteur.

- Non, attendez, dite moi ce qu'elle a.

Il ne répond pas immédiatement et la jeune femme essaie de se rapprocher de Rachel, mais il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde, elle n'arrive pas à la voir.

- Mme Fabray, s'il vous plait, je viendrais vous voir, mais vous devez sortir maintenant, lui explique-t-il.

Complètement paniquée elle reste plantée là c'est un des infirmiers qui l'accompagne à la porte.

- Venez avec moi, lui explique-t-il, ce genre de réaction peut arriver en cas d'hémorragie après un accouchement, rester là, on viendra vous avertir dès qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Plus loin Santana et Brittany accourent et essaient de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, mais Quinn reste silencieuse devant les portes de la salle, les yeux rouges.


	3. Côté Théâtral

**_Merci pour les Alerts et les Reviews_**

**_jessy03 : Oui Santana égale à elle même, je l'aime de plus en plus et son côté piquante encore plus._**

**_Voilà la suite :) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, hésitais pas à commenter !_**

* * *

Le soleil ne c'est pas encore levé et pourtant Quinn est déjà réveillé. La jeune femme est allongée aux côtés de Rachel qui est encore endormie, elle l'observe en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Alors, qu'elle se retient depuis quelques minutes, elle caresse ses cheveux et enlève la mèche qui cache un peu son visage.

La petite brune commence à remuer alors elle retire sa main et ne bouge plus, elle s'en voudrait de sortir sa bien aimée de ses rêves. Malgré ça, Rachel bouge de plus en plus, sans ouvrir les yeux, elle se colle au corps nu de la blonde en grognant un peu.

Quand elle finit par ouvrir doucement les yeux, elle lui sourit puis soupire.

- Tu me regardes encore dormir ?

- Oui, avoue la blonde.

- Tu dois arrêter de faire ça.

- Pourquoi, elle effleure son visage du bout des doigts, tu es belle quand tu dors.

- C'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle.

Ses lèvres embrassent délicatement celle de la blonde.

- Je vais bien et je pense qu'être allongée nue près toi c'est la meilleure des preuves

- Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi.

- Je sais.

La petite brune se rapproche un peu plus et enroule ses bras autour du cou de Quinn.

- Il faut qu'on se retrouve entièrement et que tu sentes à quel point je suis vivante près de toi.

- Tout cela en se faisant des câlins ?

- Mmoui, gémit-elle en se mettant à cheval sur la blonde.

- Tu crois que ça va pouvoir m'aider ?

- J'en suis sûr, regarde, je suis déjà nue et pourquoi je suis nue ?

- Parce qu'on a fait l'amour cette nuit, murmure Quinn avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Exactement, preuve que je vais mieux et que tu en as conscience. Même Charlie le sens, il dort encore profondément, il sait que ses mamans ont besoin d'intimité, il a besoin que je te ramène vers nous.

Bouleversée Quinn l'embrasse en l'attirant un peu plus vers elle. Ses mains se font tendres sur la peau de Rachel, leur baiser est tout aussi doux et remplie d'émotion.

- Tu es vraiment prête à dire n'importe quoi, hein ?

- Je t'offre beaucoup de plaisir, alors discute pas et prend-le, ordonne la brune.

Quinn se plonge dans son cou et Rachel pense avoir gagnée mais elle lui mord l'épaule.

- Eh, tu recommences à me mordre maintenant, finalement je préférais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi.

Elles se sourient et s'embrassent longuement, chacune s'avouèrent les lèvres de l'autre jusqu'à ce que dans la chambre d'à côté Charlie se met à pleurer.

- Le signal d'alarme dit qu'il y a trop de plaisir dans cette maison.

- J'y vais, dit la brune en riant.

Avant cela elle l'embrasse et elle enfile son tee shirt puis son short avant de l'embrasser encore une fois.

Les semaines passent, mais ne se ressemble pas, le bébé grandit, il a maintenant presque trois mois.

Dans la cuisine de leur belle maison de banlieue, Charlie est tranquillement installé dans son transat qui se trouve sur le grand plan de travail.

Rachel quant à elle, prépare à manger en lui parlant et en chantonnant. Elle finit par chanter vraiment, elle tourne le dos au petit seulement le temps qu'il faut pour Quinn pour s'appuyer sur le plan de travail aux côté de son fils.

- Tu n'étais pas là toi avant, dit la brune surprise.

- J'ai cru entendre la voix de la magnifique Rachel Berry, lui répond-elle en souriant.

- Ravie que tu aies enfin trouvée la sortie de ton bureau

- Il faut toujours que maman exagère, elle en fait des tonnes et des tonnes. Je travaille deux heures sans m'intéresser à elle et voilà que son côté théâtrale reprend le dessus.

Elle contourne la cuisine puis s'adresse à Rachel

- Ne suis-je pas ta femme si parfaite, l'avantage avec moi c'est que 90% du temps je suis à la maison, près de toi.

Elle l'enlace et approche son visage le plus près possible de celui de Rachel, elle joue avec elle sans l'embrasser. Ce qui a le don d'agacer sa femme et elle le sait alors elle finit par dévorer ses lèvres.

Elles échangent plusieurs petits baisers dont le dernier qui est un peu plus suggestive.

- Chérie !

Rachel gémit, mais Quin l'embrasse à nouveau.

- On nous observe, indique la brune.

- Oh, attend, on va régler ça.

Quinn tourne le transat pour que Charlie ne les vois plus puis se retourne vers sa femme et lui dépose un petit bisous sur les lèvres.

- Eh, tu ne peux pas faire ça

La brune retourne le transat.

- Bon d'accord, Charlie regarde bien, voilà comment on traite une femme.

Elle attrape tendrement Rachel par la nuque et pause ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle l'embrasse délicatement en prenant son temps.

- Tout en douceur, il faut que tu lui montres tout l'amour que tu ressens et si elle t'offre son cœur prends-en soin parce que c'est une chose fragile.

Pendant qu'elle parle, elle l'a regarde dans les yeux et lui caresse le bras.

- Si tu le brises, prépare toi et rassemble le plus de colle que tu peux parce que, si tu arrives à le recoller ça ne veut pas dire qu'il rebattra pour toi.

Quinn pause sa main sur la poitrine de Rachel sans la quitter des yeux.

- Si la colle est assez bonne et puissante, il rebat, plus fort, murmure la brune.

La petite brune pause sa main sur celle de Quinn, elles se regardent intensément, il se passe un court instant où aucune d'elles ne parlent et où tout le reste disparait.

- Ce n'est pas l'heure de la sieste, demande la blonde très sérieuse, mais avec un léger sourire.

- Rend –toi utile, donne a manger à notre fils.

Quinn prend le biberon que lui tend sa femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

Rachel F Berry était, avant de devenir maman, le premier rôle d'une petite comédie musicale à potentiel. Au début de sa grossesse, elle passait beaucoup de temps dans le petit théâtre et avec toute l'équipe pour montrer son investissement au metteur en scène, mais aussi ami.

La jeune femme à toujours travaillée avec lui depuis l'université. Ensemble ils ont montés plusieurs spectacles et à chaque fois Rachel en a eu le rôle principal. C'est grâce à cela qu'elle a commencé a avoir un nom à Broadway.

Elle y revient aujourd'hui pour la première fois depuis la naissance de Charlie, elle les observe du fond de la salle. Puis finis par rejoindre Matthew installé au milieu de la salle, elle s'assoit à côté de lui sans quitter la scène des yeux.

- Rachel, qu'es ce que tu viens faire ici, questionne le metteur en scène.

Mais il n'obtient pas de réponse, il y a cette jeune femme qui attire toute sont attention puis les comédiens finissent leur numéro.

- Très bien, cinq minutes de pause pour tout le monde puis en reprendra du début, explique-t-il.

Tout le monde quitte assez vite la scène ce qui lui permet de donner toute son attention à son amie.

- Lorie est douée.

- Oui, elle l'est, tu ne m'as pas répondu, tu vas bien, comment va le bébé, s'inquiète le jeune homme.

- On va bien, Charlie, c'est, c'est le meilleur bébé du monde, il change tellement vite et même si je sais que c'est impossible, il ressemble tellement à Quinn.

Il sourit et elle, elle soupire en regardant à nouveau la scène.

- J'en ai parlé avec elle tu sais, je n'arrive pas encore a le laisser, mais si on arrive à s'entendre sur mon emploi du temps, je pourrai peut-être revenir plutôt que ce qu'on avait convenue.

- Rachel puisque tu en parles, je, enfin j'ai, j'ai décidé que Lorie aller garder ton rôle.

- Quoi, mais on en avait parlé, tu étais d'accord pour

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais c'est Broadway ici, les places sont chères, il s'avère que ta doublure assure et que le publique l'adore.

Elle se lève et marche dans toute l'allée du théâtre.

- Tu sais qui je suis, Rachel Berry, je ne peux pas être replacée par une doublure, laisse-moi un soir, ils me voudront, c'est moi la star.

- Tu as voulu être une maman, fonder une famille, c'est génial, mais si je te laisse un soir et qu'il t'aime vraiment tu sais que tu devras être là tous les soirs dès maintenant.

- Mais Charlie est encore tout petit, s'exclame-t-elle

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'attendre éternellement.

- Très bien, tu sais que tu vas le regretter, j'irais ailleurs et tu sais comme moi que j'y arriverais.

- Pourquoi tu viens pleurer ici si tu es si sûr de toi ?

- Parce que j'aime mon personnage et qu'on a toujours travaillé ensemble, j'avais confiance en toi.

Elle quitte le théâtre le laissant planté au milieu de l'allée.

Quand la jeune femme entre chez elle Quinn est assise sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, son pc portable sur les genoux.

- Comment va Matthew, interroge Quinn

- C'est un imbécile, un idiot, je suis Rachel Berry, il ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'il

- D'accord, d'accord, d'accord

Elle pause l'ordinateur sur la table basse et s'avance un peu sur son fauteuil

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Lorie garde mon rôle, elle tient deux notes et elle me vole ma place, il doit coucher avec elle.

- Elle est plutôt douée, affirme la jeune femme.

Rachel stop ses cent pas et la regarde toute étonnée.

- Enfin pas aussi douée que toi, ce que je veux dire c'est plutôt que, ce n'est pas le genre de Matt de faire ça.

- Donner mon rôle à une doublure, on ne donne pas mon rôle à une doublure.

- Viens là, lui dit sa femme

Rachel s'assied sur ses genoux et la blonde passe une main dans son dos.

- Je suis désolée, murmure Quinn.

- Tu vois quelque part je savais que ça aller se passer comme ça, faire un enfant c'est quelque chose d'important, qui prend plus que quelque mois, je savais que je n'arriverais pas à me séparer de lui aussi vite et c'était encore plus stupide de croire que la scène m'attendrait. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire promettre de me garder parce que c'était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas.

- Peut-être qu'on aurait dû attendre encore un peu, ou que,

- Je vais te répéter ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là, Broadway tout ça c'est génial, mais si j'ai personne avec qui le vivre c'est plus si intéressant, je peux être une star, une femme et une maman, je ferais tout pour que ce soit compatible.

- C'est l'occasion rêver d'aller voir ailleurs alors, Matt c'était ta rampe de lancement à la fac, cool, mais tu as un nom maintenant, on parle de toi dans le milieu, alors envoie-le balader.

- Charlie est encore trop petit je ne peux pas être absente si souvent.

- Tu ne trouveras probablement pas tout de suite le grand rôle qui te fera manquer son anniversaire, tu as du talent et je suis fière de toi mais tu n'es pas la seule à en avoir. Tu y arriveras et on s'adaptera sinon il y a toujours ma mère, Hiram et Leroy.

- Non, non, hors de question, je viens à peine de réussir à remettre ma cuisine comme elle était avant leur dernière visite, j'adore nos parents mais on peut faire un essai sans eux.

La brune se laisse tomber contre sa femme théâtralement tout en soupirant très fort.


End file.
